Storyline
This is the list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto: The American Dream. The plot of the game and strangers & freaks are also included here. Chapter 1:Back To Los Santos Mark Jones, a Brit, comes back to San Andreas after being in London for 5 years. He has to reunite with his friends and go back to his former criminal lifestyle. Mark Jones(MJ) *Los Santos:Mark Jones returns to Los Santos.He arrives at the Los Santos International Airport and gets a taxi to Maze Bank Arena.His friend Jeffrey"Stone"Stones ,a member of The Families,is waiting for him there.They reunite and go back to his house. Stone(S) *Good Old LS: Mark and Stone enter Stone's house and talk.After a minute Lance"6Pac"Bar,the current Families leader,enters the house.Mark and 6Pac were also friends so they also reuntie.They talk for some time,until Families member Lowrider enters the house and says that the Ballas are attacking them.They leave the house and shoot them away Armando Gonzalez(A) *Little Mexico: Mark wants to find Armando Gonzalez,a friend of Marks and a member of the Varrios Los Aztecas ,so they can reunite.He goes to northern Rancho because most of Aztecas members hang out there.He reunites with Armando and they drive around the city. * Javier Cortez: Mark meets Javier Cortez,a member of the Los Santos Vagos.Mark acts like he wants to help the Vagos but actually he is doing that for Armando so the Aztecas would know what the Vagos will do.Mark kills a couple of rival drug dealers for Javier. Javier Cortez(J) *Car Dealing: Javier now trusts Mark so he gives him another job.Mark has to sell three different cars to three diffrent gangs/mafias. Joji Kong Wu(T) *Chinese Business:Mark meets Joji Kong Wu ,a member of the Los Santos Triads.Joji pays Mark to ambush a Ballas truck that is carrying weapons that were stolen from the Triads. *Snitching Is a Sin:Mark goes to Joji,who introduces him to Triads boss Ken Te Cheng.Ken thanks Mark for his help and tells him to find an ex partner of Chengs nicknamed "Seoul's Yellow Dragon" and kidnapp him.Cheng wants that because Dragon is planning to tell the cops about Chengs involvement in the "EOMCD Act ".Mark kidnapps Dragon and delivers him to Cheng. Stone(S) *Boxing and Going To Gym Part 1:Mark finds Stone,who tells him that there is a boxing tournament in a couple of days at the gym.Stone tells Mark that if he needs money he can go to the gym and train for the tournament so he can win.Mark agrees and goes to gym and trains. *Boxing and Going To Gym Part 2:Stone calls Mark and tells him that the tournament is today.Mark goes to the gym and enters the tournament.He needs to beat 3 different guys,one at the time. Javier Cortez(J) *Drug Dealing:Javier calls Mark and tells him to meet him at his house.Mark goes there and Javier tells him that they are going to sell drugs around the city.The two of them go to 5 different locations and sell drugs. Armando Gonzalez(A) *Cousin Mary:Mark meets Armando,who tells him that Vagos member Daniel Suarez and around 20 other Vagos members,are carrying a lot of drugs in 3 trucks.They ambush them,kill them all,then steal the drugs. William Carter(?) * Patriotism:Mark,while walking,stumbles upon a homeless Vietnam War veteran named William Carter.Will asks Mark to give him some money and help him get his old flat back.Mark agrees and helps him. Javier Cortez(J) *Viva México:Mark meets up with Javier,who tells him that he wants to break in a house where live members of the Real American Patriots,racist and homophobic gang that wants the south to rise again.Mark and Javier stealthily break in to the house,steal weapons,but they get seen by the gang and they have to shoot their way out of there. Category:Missions In The American Dream Category:The American Dream